Clois Valentine's Day Drabbles
by LoisClarkNLove
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up soon, So I thought I should post some Clois related V-Day Drabbles. Past, Present, and Future, CLOIS FOREVER.
1. Bouquets

Okay So it's ten days until Valentine's day... So I thought why not do a small one-shot series? Okay so my computer is being reaally dumb so if the format is off I'm sorry! I tried my best to fix it and nothing is working... So please enjoy!

Title: Bouquet

Rating: K+

Time: Past

* * *

Clark and Jonathan made their way into Main street floral, like they did every year, this time of year.

"Jonathan! It's good to see you. The usual?" Jan said with a smile.

"If you mean 20 pink roses then yes." He said with a smile. She nodded her head and turned towards Clark.

"And one Geranium bouquet for you Clark?"

He nodded his head. "Ye-"

"Clark, why don't you get one for Lois too?" Jonathan asked with a smile.

Clark grimaced. "I don't know Dad… She doesn't even seem like a flower type of girl."

"Oh Clark, every girl likes to get flowers from a boy on some level." Jan added.

Clark let out a loud huff. "Fine… make it two."

Jonathan smiled at Clark and patted him on the back.

"But when she throws/ destroys and or kills me… you owe me." Clark said lowly to his father.

Jonathan laughed, "Alright."

* * *

Clark wrapped an arm in front of his small blond best friend, holding a small pretty bouquet of Geranium flowers.

"Aw! Thanks Clark." Chloe smiled as she took the bouquet from his hands and turned to give him a small hug.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't get you something on Valentine's Day?" Clark said.

Chloe smiled and then noticed the other bouquet. "Did you-"

Clark sighed, "My dad made me buy Lois one too."

Chloe chuckled. "And you sound so thrilled to give it to her."

"Chloe!" Lois said loudly as she entered the torch. "I need to borrow-"

She saw Clark and Chloe turn towards her.

"Aw, Clark are those for me?" She ripped the flowers from his hand.

"Actually-" He said not enthused. She arched her eyebrow. "They are for you." He mumbled out.

"What?" She asked laughing a little.

"I buy Chloe one every year… So I thought-"

"Alright well where is my poem?"

"Your poem?" He asked confused.

"Yeah you bought me flowers and I see no card… so cough up my poem." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm not much of a poet Lois." He argued with her.

"Please! You sit all alone in your barn for hours, you have a telescope, and I'm pretty sure I saw a journal in your room." She winked at him.

"Lois-" Chloe tried to help Clark.

"No don't you save him… I want my poem!"

"Fine if it will get you to leave me alone."

She beamed a smile at him and sat in Chloe's desk chair.

"I'm waiting." She said as she looked up at him.

He smirked down.

"There once was a girl named Lois…

She ate a lot of chocolate….

She had long shbrown hair…

And she really knew how to,

Annoy me.

I-"

"Smallville you're right you can't rhyme." She stood up and stole Chloe's laptop, as she walked past Clark she tapped his face with her hand.

"Don't worry; your good looks will charm you into anything."

Clark scowled at her as she made her way out the door but then smiled and added, "So you have been checking me out huh, Lois?"

She sent a frosty glare in his direction. He gulped.

"Please farm boy you are NOT my type." She said as she charged towards him.

"I don't know you said 'good looks.'" He smiled at her.

She dropped the bouquet from her hands and gave it a good smash with her foot.

"Oops." She smiled wickedly at him, and then turned and stormed her way out of the torch.

"I told my dad…" Clark mumbled and then sighed loudly.

Chloe snickered. "Learn to pick your battles. I certainly have." She laughed at the look on Clark's face.

"You're enjoying this too much." He glared at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. _Is he upset because he wasted his money, or because Lois didn't accept his gift?

* * *

_

I hope you enjoy it! I love early day Clois. Tomorrow's will be a future drabble! Love you guys!


	2. DressUp

Hey everyone! All your comments make me so happy! Alright so I was working on tomorrow's drabble this morning when I can down with a nasty case of the flu... Lucky for you, all I had to do was post this one... I'll try to finish tomorrow's but I can't give you a 100% guarantee!

Title: Dress-Up

Time: Future (Lois is pregnant with Jon)

Rating: T

* * *

"I swear to the tights that make your ass look amazing, if you keep hovering… I WILL KILL YOU." Lois huffed as she stared at her computer screen feeling Clark's breath on her neck.

Clark grimaced and took a seat at his desk.

"Thank you!" Lois said angrily.

"Is it so bad I worry about you? Especially when you're pregnant?" Clark asked a little annoyed.

"We have done this before… remember 6 years ago?" Lois asked as she stood to grab something from the printer.

"Why can't you just tell me about this secret story?" Clark asked with puppy eyes.

"I told you the source is jumpy and doesn't like males."

Clark sighed. "Did you forget what today is?"

"No of course not! I think the flowers refreshed my memory and my extra special good morning kiss also helped." Lois said with a smile.

Clark couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise my meeting will only take an hour or so and then we can celebrate V-day, Lilly is all set with Uncle B after school… So I'll see you at…" She glanced at her watch "7?"

Clark nodded.

_Wait till he sees what I have in store for him._ Lois secretly smiled to herself as she made her way out of their office.

* * *

"Perfect." Lois whispered as she pulled the blackened pot roast from the oven. She looked at her watch; _Smallville should be here any moment._

"Lois?" A small gasp escaped Clark's lips, as he took in this site, and a site it was. Lois was bent over the oven pulling the pot roast from the oven.

"Hey sweetie pie, welcome home." Lois said to Clark with a big smile on her face.

Clark's face dropped, he frantically looked around the room, and then he froze when he saw the picture of Lilly.

"Lois, what's going on?" Whoa Déjà

Lois smiled again. She knew he thought he was in the past of a minute. "Relax Smallville. This is your _special_ surprise."

"My what?"

"Oh please! I know on some level, your masculine ego enjoyed my submissive ways."

"I do huh?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

She nodded. "Plus I know how much you like it when I play 'dress-up' and I know this is one of your fantasies." She winked at him.

"What having my way with you, without your smartass comments?" Clark asked with wink.

"Whatever you say dear." She winked at him. "Besides one night doesn't worry me, because I know you love my smartass-ness."

He shut her up with a passionate kiss, and his hands roamed her back looking for the zipper.

"Smallville." She chuckled as his lips found her neck. "We haven't even ate yet."

"You dress like that, and give me a free for all card, and you expect me not to take the dress off?" He asked finding her sensitive spot behind her ear.

Lois moaned. "I guess not." She smiled.

Clark scooped her up into his arms. "To the bedroom, woman."

She rolled her eyes, "Let's not let this go too far to your head Sm-"

But he successfully shut her up.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Also if you have read "Birthday Party" Then you know 'Uncle B' is Bruce. I went with Bruce because I figured, out of their friends who are single, Bruce is definitely who they would trust most with Lilly... Also I figured Bruce would be willing to give up one night being a ladies man... If I can finish tomorrow's it will be time: past.


	3. Sick

Hey everyone, So I'm not feeling 100% but I just couldn't leave you hanging! This drabble definitely took a bite out of my life and my wishful dream that one day I will find my Clark Kent for when I'm sick... *blushes* Alright let's just get this drabble on the way, shall we?

Title: Sick

Time: Past (Season 8)

Rating: T

* * *

"Clark?" She croaked.

"_Lois?" He asked worried_

She sneezed. "Can you bring me some soup? I'm sick." She coughed.

"_Oh, okay yeah… I'll be there shortly." He smiled._

"Okay, just text me and I'll get it from the door, I don't want you to get sick."

"_I'll think I'll manage. You want a tub of chucky monkey too?"_

She smiled. "Thanks Smallville."

* * *

"Lo?" Clark asked as he peeked his head inside her apartment. He couldn't see her, getting nervous he brought the bag of groceries on to the kitchen table. "Lois?" _Where is she?_ He looked into her bedroom, and then he noticed the bathroom door was closed.

Lightly knocking, "Lois are you in there?"

"Smallville?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah… Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hold on, I'll be out in a minute. "

He sighed and went to put a pot of soup on, before the soup reached a boil he heard he gasp and then a loud crash.

_Lois,_ he said quickly rushing into the bathroom, trying not to look at her naked form as he wrapped a large bath towel around her body and cradled her into his chest.

He had never seen her this pale before. She had large dark circles under her eyes and now had a large bump on her forehead from passing out as she got out of the shower.

"Come on Lois." He shock her lightly try to wake her up.

"Smallville?" She asked out confused.

"Why didn't you let me help you! You passed out, you are so weak!" He scolded her.

"Smallville, I'm fine. I can take care of myself." She groaned burying her head deeper into his side.

"Right." He said sarcastically, and then he stood with ease with Lois In his arms. He walked into her bedroom and set her gently on to her bed. He chuckled at her ridiculous glare she was sending him. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed a set of clothes and said he would be back with her soup and she should get dressed.

* * *

"Soup in bed." Clark announced as he came into Lois room, finding her half asleep. On the tray he had a large bowl of chicken noodle soup, a small set of meds including cough medicine, and Vitamin C, and a glass of water.

"Thanks Smallville." She smiled lazily. He helped her sit up and then placed the soul in front of her on a TV tray. "I think I can feed myself thank you." She said as she lightly pulled the spoon from his hand.

"I have one more thing for you…" He reached around the other side of the bed and presented her with a single pink rose.

She looked at him confused.

"Well it is Valentine's day, I figured I should get my best girl friend a flower."

"It's Valentine's Day?" He nodded his head yes. "Well what are you doing here with me! Go Smallville, have a good time! I can take care of myself."

"I don't think so! You fainted on my watch. I'm not leaving until your tip-top shape."

She sighed as she took another spoon full of soup into her mouth.

"Serious Clark, I don't need a babysitter."

"Lois, really. There isn't anyone I feel the need to go out with."

"What about Sarah from classifieds? She constantly sends you puppy eyes."

"Hmm… You sound a little jealous Lois."

"Please, why would I be jealous?" She asked starring into her soup.

He decided to let her off easy. "All done?"

"Yeah, sorry I don't have much of an appetite. "

"Well, there's a first."

"Shut up Smallville." She smiled as he took the tray away and she snuggled into her pillow.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen and bathroom, he found her dead asleep in her bed, lightly snoring.

He leaned against the door frame and watched her sleep._ Maybe one day I can get the guts to ask you out._ Clark sighed to himself.

As he was watching her she began to shiver, so he walked over to the bed and lay gently beside her, snaking an arm around her head and shoulders bring her into his chest. _Gosh, Lois your feet are freezing! Well she is sleeping… _So he sent a small wave of heat to her feet.

Feeling his own slumber arouse he laid back down against the pillows pulling Lois almost on top of him. Kissing her forehead, he quietly said, "Happy Valentine's Day Lois."

* * *

I hope you liked it! Alright so I do have school tomorrow but I'm sure I will have time to post... Tomorrow's time: Present.


	4. Cake

Hello everyone! Happy Monday! One week until Valentine's Day and 4 days until 'Beacon' (Who else is stoked to see Ma' Kent again?)

Title: Cake

Rating: T

Time: Present

Enjoy this shorter drabble! Love you all!

* * *

_Clark, always Mr. Romantic,_ Lois thought to herself as they drove back to the farm. Clark had taken them a small Italian restaurant and rented out the back room, which she was 90% sure Oliver had helped Clark land.

After they finished Clark said he had one more surprise for her back at the farm and she couldn't wait. Tonight had been the best Valentine's Day she had ever had.

As sweet as everything Clark had planned for them, the best part was spending time with her super stud.

As they entered the house he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to go upstairs and he would be there shortly. She eyed him questionably but did as he asked. Once he heard her entered the bedroom he reached into the fridge to grab the cake he had baked earlier.

Entering the bedroom, he almost dropped the cake in shock. Lois lay against the headboard with a pink silk robe on, her long legs peaking under it. Lois all but forgot what she had planned for him when she saw the large piece of chocolate cake in his hand.

* * *

"Mmm." Lois moaned. "Smallville, that's so good."She licked her lips in pleasure.

Clark chuckled at his fiancée.

"How did you learn to be so good at this?"

"I learned a thing or two from my mom." Clark said as he placed another piece of chocolate cake into Lois' mouth.

"I don't think I have ever had such good chocolate cake." She cooed as she waited eagerly for him to place another piece in her mouth. "I'll tell you what this cake has Valentine's day one to remember." She winked at him.

Clark wiped his finger down on the plate to get the last bit of homemade fudge frosting from the plate; he brought it close to Lois' eager lips. He chuckled as he quickly moved his finger back to his lips and licked all the frosting off.

She gasped and then smiled as she pushed him down against the bed and attacked her lips with his trying to get a small taste of the frosting.

Clark smiled inwardly… _Worked like a charm._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Tomorrow's time: either past or future I haven't decided which one yet... hmmm.


	5. Growing Up

Hey everyone! Okay so to make up for yesterday's shorter drabble, today's is much longer... It has got to be towards the top of my list for longest drabbles... So it's not exactly a 'one-shot'... Ha! But I hope you do enjoy it!

Reviewer Responses:

**xoxocamille:** ...*bite's nail nervously* A tease... who me? ;) Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you like today's!

**Jeremy Shane, jade2nightwing and ElenaIsabella:** Thank you! Enjoy todays!

**alexindigo:** Haha, you really can't can you? ;) Thank you! Enjoy!

**TaraLittle:** LOL I think it's safe to say I was craving a good piece of chocolate cake too! Clark Kent can be sneaky when he wants to ;) Thanks! And I hope you like today's!

**Crazy4fanfic2008:** Hi! It's nice to 'see' you again! Thank you! I'm glad you like them! Yes... especially Lois Lane ;) Enjoy today's!

**LoisNClark4Ever:** Haha! Yes sneaky hot devil indead! ;) Enjoy Today's!

**a sky:** It's okay... I totally am! ;) Enjoy today's!

Title: Growing Up

Time: Future

Rating: T

I'm not exactly sure if I like how this one turned out... It started with a small idea and I just kept writing... I hope you like it!

* * *

"Uh.. umm is Lilly here?" A young man asked nervously standing on the Kent front porch with a small bouquet in his hands.

"What's your name son?" Clark asked sternly.

"Uh… Jason, sir. Jason Mark."

"Clark who's-" Lois asked as she came over to the front door. She saw the timid young man standing on the porch and the stern look on Clark's face. She internally rolled her eyes. Grabbing Clark's hand she pulled him away from blocking the front door. "Come on in…"

"Jason, ma'am."

"Jason." She smiled at him.

"Lilly! Jason is here!" Lois yelled.

"Lois!" Clark hissed in protest.

Lois pulled him into the kitchen.

"Smallville-"

"No, Lois! She is too young to date. Plus I don't know anything about this boy, or his family, or-"

"Clark!" She laughed. "She's sixteen! Plus they aren't going on a date. They are studying… in the living room."

"Yes, but we were supposed to go out tonight. They won't have parental supervision." Clark whinnied to her.

"Clark you trust her judgment, as Supergirl, I think you can trust her to be alone for a few hours… plus Jon is home and you know he will rat her out if he catches them doing anything. And Mom should be home soon." Lois smiled and gave her pouting husband a kiss on the cheek and then pranced to the stairs. "I'll be ready in a little bit…" She saw him staring at the wall that separated living room and kitchen. "Behave yourself." She arched an eyebrow at him.

As she continued her way up the stairs, Lilly came running down the stairs past her. Lois grabbed her arm to stop her. "Lilly, I convinced your father to let the boy stay and study while we are gone, but no funny business young lady or your father will never let you have another boy over ever again."

Lilly smiled at her mother. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh and nice choice… He's pretty cute." Lois winked at her.

Lilly groaned. "You are so embarrassing," and continued down the stairs.

Lois rolled her eyes at Lilly as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Clark asked sternly staring the young boy down. He audibly gulped

"Daddy!" Lilly said appalled. "We are just studying!" She sent a grimace to Jason. "Sorry Jas." At the same time both Lilly and Clark picked up a distress call. "Uh… Don't you need to go feed the cows Dad?"

Clark didn't move from staring at the boy. Lilly walked over to Clark and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll behave myself. Go help the cows." She whispered into his ear.

Clark sighed and gave one last glare at Jason and ran out the back door.

"Your father is scary." Jason sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands.

Lilly laughed. "Daddy is just over protective." She placed a hand on his knee. "Thanks for the flowers."

Jason smiled at her. "Right… These are for you." He handed her the bouquet.

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence, "Right… So Chemistry?"

"Yeah, how ready are you for the test?"

* * *

"Smallville! You almost ready?" She called from the bottom of the steps

"Ready." He smiled at her from behind. She rolled her eyes and turned towards him.

"Alright Lilly, Jon is upstairs working on his homework, you can tell when the pizza gets here, Grandma should be here around 8. And Jason can stay until he needs to go home, or Grandma kicks him out." Lois winked at Jason, he blushed.

"Smallville, did you grab the keys?"

"Uhh… We were going to walk to the neighbors and catch a ride remember?"

"No… That would mess up my dress, we are going to take the truck."

"But then we will miss or reservations."

"Smallville."

"Come on Lois… please?"

"No. Dress and hair."

He groaned. "Fine, I'll go grab the keys."

"Alright let's take the truck." He said as he came back.

She smirked at him.

"Bye! Behave!" Lois called out as the left.

"Lill-" But Clark was caught off by Lois pushing him out of the house.

"Are your parents having marriage problems? They seem like they fight a lot."

Lilly grimaced. "Ha, no... Bantering and fighting is like foreplay for them." She smirked back at him.

"Oh…"

"Don't get me started on those two… I swear sometimes I think I'm the adult." Lilly said, inwardly smiling to herself and the number of times she had walked in on her parents and using it as guilt to get her way.

* * *

Clark stared off and Lois recognized that look.

"Smallville, are you going to enjoy Valentine's day with me or are you going to spy on Lilly all night?"

"Sorry, honey. I just-"

"I know … it's hard to watch our baby grow up… But she is growing up Clark." She squeezed his hand.

"I love you." His eyes sparkled at her.

She winked at him. "Don't I know it?"

He leaned forward and left a small yet passionate kiss there.

"Why don't we skip out on desert and I can give you a private tour of-"

"You had me at skip out." Lois smiled as Clark led her out of the restaurant.

* * *

Clark set Lois down on her feet in front of the house. They decided they would pick up the truck tomorrow.

"Why that little-" Clark started charging towards the house.

"Clark?" Lois asked distressed.

Clark whipped around to face Lois, "He's giving her a goodnight kiss if we don't-"

Lois laughed. Clark glared at her. "She is way too young for a kiss!"

"No she is not Farmer John! May I remind you your first kiss was when you were 14? And I'm sure it's an innocent kiss." Lois reasoned with him. "You are just going to embarrass her and she will get mad at you and stay mad at you."

The door opened and a blushing Lilly and Jason faced Lois and Clark as Lilly walked Jason to his car.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

"That's Lan-" Lois started to yell at him, but Clark silence her with his finger and smirked at her.

"Goodnight Jason." Clark said sternly.

The sound of Clark's voice made him walk to his car a little faster. Lilly blushed as Lois wiggled her eyebrow at her.

"What did you guys do tonight?" Lilly asked and then she noticed their badly managed clothes and messy hair. She shook her head, "You know what? I don't want to know!"

"Sooo…" Lois beamed at her daughter.

"Yes?" Lilly asked playing dumb.

"How was _studying?_"

"Ugh. I don't want to hear this. I'm going to go check on Mom and Jon." Clark said with a grimace.

Lois chuckled at him," So was _the studying_ good or bad?"

"I don't know… I don't really have anything to compare _studying _too.." Lilly looked away blushing.

"Aw! My baby had her first kiss?" Lois said in excitement wrapping her arm around Lilly.

"Mom… it's really not that big of deal." Lilly said not liking the spotlight.

Lois laughed. "Alright, alright… did you at least actually get some studying done?"

"Yeah, you would know." Lilly glared at the ceiling.

Lois smiled at her. "He only does because he cares… and because he can."

"I know." Lilly said as she gathered up her things and made her way to her room, but she stopped before her door and ran back and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek. "Love you Mom."

Lois eyes glistened. "Love you too, baby." _Always my baby_.

* * *

"Lilly?" Clark knocked quietly on her door.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose… If you have ice cream."

Clark chuckled as he entered the room with a tub of chunky monkey and two spoons.

"You better hope that's not the last tub or Mom is going to kick your as-"

"Lilly." Clark warned

"Sorry, Mom always said I had the 'Lane Mouth'." She smiled at him.

"I just want to say that even though I don't trust Jasper,"

"Jason." She rolled her eyes.

"Right… Jason, I will always trust you to make the right decision."

"I know Daddy." She kissed the side of his forehead. "I was raised by the best. And just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I won't need you. No one can ever take your place. You'll always be my daddy." She smiled at him.

"And you will always be my peanut." He smiled at her smirk. "Goodnight sweetheart." He kissed her forehead.

"Hey! Leave the ice cream." She yelled at him as he made his way out the door.

"Like Mother, Like Daughter." He mumbled as she put the tub back on her desk. "Just for once I would like to have the last bite." He mumbled to himself as he made his way into his bedroom.

"What are you whinnying about Smallville?" Lois asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing." He smiled to her. "You know… We should probably pick up where we left off." He wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"That's not a bad Idea Mr. Kent." She kissed him as he laid down next to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lo." He said between kisses.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She smiled as she took him in for another kiss.

"Mommy!" a voice rang from the side of the bed.

Both parents stopped their movements and turned towards the sound of their ten year old son.

"Oh what's the matter honey?" Lois asked as he came farther into the room.

"I had a bad dream." He said shaking, "Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

* * *

I hope you liked it! Tomorrow's will most likely be a Present time one... but I can't say that 100%


	6. Rose

Hello! Sorry I'm late guys! My grandma and my cousin were both emitted to the hospital yesterday for different reasons so life has been pretty crazy... and I had a test today in Chem, which being a History major... Science is exactly my strong suit... so enough with rabbling! This is the first of two posts today! So enjoy!

Reviewer Responses:

**crazy4fanfic2008:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have to say Clark kinda took traits from my father. haha Enjoy today's!

**jade2nightwing:** Ha a'int that the truth!

**CaptainTightPants12:** HA! Now I am thinking of all the ways Lois would try and kill Jason... I might have to write a one-shot about that... Thank you for your kind words! I hope you like these next two!

**LoisNClark4Ever:** LOL Yes! I don't think the poor boy would ever come over again if he found out Clark was Superman, then he would really be scared! Ha I'm glad you enjoy it!

**A sky:** Thank you! Yeah Clark is just a little protective. :)

**TaraLittle:** Thank you! I hope you enjoy today's!

**Jeremy Shane:** Thanks as always!

**s01itaire90:** Thank you! I know I love their children! They are so much fun to write!

**alexindigo:** Ha, thank you! We will see how far I get into their 'entanglements' I'm not much of a smut writer. But I hope you enjoy them none the less!

Title: Rose

Time: Present

Rating: T

* * *

A large vase of a deluxe arrangement of lilies and roses sat on Lois Lanes desk.

"Hmm… I wonder who these could be from? Smallville any thougts?" She turned her head towards them as they entered the bullpen.

"I have no idea." He smiled at her and took his seat behind his desk.

"Right." She said sarcastically. She took the envelope from the flowers and opened it quickly. As she read it her eyes glistened. She walked over to Clark's desk and perched herself on the corner of his desk. She pulled him by his tie to her and kissed his lips fiercely. She leaned back at the kiss, Clark's eyes were still shut and she smiled and got up and went back to her desk.

When he finally exited his trance, he pout finding her back behind her desk. She chuckled at him.

"Let's at least try to make it until four, Smallville."

He sighed, "Alright. But doesn't sound like that will be hard." He jumped up and gave her a peck on the cheek. "This is the 5th save in 3 hours. I'll be back soon."

_Heroism is so hot._ Lois sighed as she watched her fiancé ass make its way out the building.

* * *

Lois sighed pathetically as she looked at the clock. 7:00 PM and still no Smallville. Apparently everyone wanted action from The Blur today. She grabbed a rose from the bouquet and brushed it against her lips, inhaling the rich scent. She grabbed the discarded card again from her desk and read over the simple words again.

"_60 Days… and You'll be mine forever."_

Lois smiled and gave it a small kiss. I might as beat him home. _He'll know where to find me when I'm not here. _She smiled devilishly to herself. _Yup, there will a __**sweet**__ surprise waiting for Clark at home._

She gathered up her things and left one of the roses on Clark's desk with a small note,

"_See you at home, Smallville ;) "_

Under the note, almost as a signature was a kiss mark from Lois lips.

_If that doesn't send him running home to me, I don't know what will_. Lois laughed to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't worry the second post is longer! Next up... Past! :)


	7. Unusual VDay

As promised here is your second part! Please enjoy!

Title: Unusual V-Day

Time: Past (Season 5ish)

Rating: K+

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Lois jumped at the sound of Clark's voice.

"Smallville! Hey I was just…"

"Turning on the oven?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I was going to make these heart cookies." She showed him the premade cookie dough.

"Eww, You actually eat that stuff? Have you never had my mom's sugar cookies?"

"Yes, and they are delicious, but there is no way I could make anything remotely that good."

"I'm surprised you don't have a date tonight." Clark said as got the milk from the fridge and drank from the carton.

"SMALLVILLE!" Lois said in loud disgust. "Do you do that all the time?" She asked with panic across her features.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

Lois looked at him angrily. "I poured myself a glass earlier from there!"

"Afraid I have cooties Lane?"

She glared at him. "No! That's just gross! I probably swallowed your backwash." She fake sobbed.

Clark snickered. "Well it's not my fault you come and steal our food."

She smirked back at him, and began placing cookies on a cookie sheet.

"Good luck with that one… You suck at the silent treatment Lois." Clark smiled and then added, "I bet the silence is killing you."

She looked up with her lips pursed and walked over to the radio and turned her favorite station on full blast, and then sent him a fake sweet smile, fluttering her eyelashes.

Clark grinned as she turned her back towards him, he sent a small wave of heat vision to fry the electricity and the music stopped, Lois turned towards the radio to yell at Clark but she saw him still sitting at the kitchen island.

She looked at him questionably.

He looked at her dumbly. "Well that was weird."

She didn't know how but she was sure he did something to the radio.

"So why don't you have a date tonight?" He asked as she turned back to the cookie sheet. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on Lois… I know plenty of guys would be more than willing to take you out tonight."

She turned at him with a complex expression. "Why do you care so much? And aren't you supposed to be whisky Lana away somewhere on a horse carriage ride or something?"

He sighed. "We aren't exactly getting along right now."

"Aw, trouble in paradise?" She snickered.

"I don't know… I sometimes I think we are just completely different people."

"That happens a lot with first loves." Lois said quietly. "Well I was just going to pig out on junk food and watch a movie with you want to join." And then she added, "But I'm not watching a sappy romantic movie like I know you really want to watch."

He laughed at her sarcastically. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah I think I'll join you… and by junk food, you mean, my family's food?"

"Of course." She smiled at him. He shook his head at her.

* * *

Martha came into the house smelling cookies and hearing a movie play from the living room. She set her purse on the kitchen island and walked to the living room finding two heads facing her. They were sitting closely under the same blanket.

"Clark, where is Lois I sa-"

"Hi Martha." Lois laughed as she titled her head back to see Martha.

"Oh, Hi sweetheart. I thought you were Lana."

"Nope… I think they are fighting." Lois whispered loudly to Martha.

Martha chuckled, and saw the tightness in Clark's neck and took the attention off him "No date tonight Lois?"

"No, unless you count busting your son's chops as a date?" She smiled at Martha as she punched Clark's shoulder.

"No, I won't call that a date."

"I made cookies," She saw the look of horror on Martha's face. "Don't worry they were just peal and place. You can have some if you want."

"Thanks. But I think I'm going to go to bed, I have to go to Topeka tomorrow morning." She said as she gave them both kisses on their cheeks.

"Night Mom." They said in unison and Clark rolled his eyes at Lois.

Clark sighed and stretched. "I think I'm going to go to bed too."

"Alright I'll get up."

"Why would you have to get up?"

"Because I'm on your bed." She said dumbly

"What?" He groaned

"Sorry buddy, it's late and I don't want to drive."

"Can't you take the couch?"

"And would that be very gentlemen of you?"

He glared at her. "Fine. But my room is a disaster."

"As long I don't have to sleep on the couch, I'm fine." She laughed.

Clark huffed and sat back down on the couch.

"Happy V-Day, Smallville." Lois punched his shoulder and ran up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed today's 'real' update! Tomorrow's will be a future drabble!


	8. Cards

Hello everyone! I hope you have an awesome "Beacon" Day! :) Enjoy this before you watch Smallville. I have to take a train home tonight so I'm little crunched on time, so I don't have time to do reviewer responses! But I will tell you, I have read them all and I say THANK YOU! *Virtual heart* sent your way. ;)

Title: Cards

Time: Future

Rating: T

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day Mommy!" Jon said smiling up at her as he present her with a homemade card covered in glitter, macaroni and in the shape of a heart… she thinks.

"Aw, thank you baby. Did you make this in class today?"

He nodded his head. "Ms. Butler told us to make a card for our Valentine. Since there's no one I love than you mommy, I made you one." He smiled his toothy grin at her.

"Well thank you, baby." She kissed his head and laughed as he took the milk carton from the fridge and take a swig. "Jon!"

"Sorry, Mommy, I'll get a cup." He looked guiltily at her.

Lois chuckled, he was so much Clark. Quiet, sweet, and charming.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Clark whispered into Lois ear as he wrapped an arm around Lois waist, and laid a kiss right behind her ear.

Jon grimaced at his parents, as he ate his afternoon snack from the kitchen island.

Lois sighed and leaned back into Clark. "Superman has kept you busy today."

"Apparently people forgot its Valentine's Day. I still have a few farm chores to attend to. You want to come help Daddy buddy?" Clark smiled at his son.

Jon pursed his lips. "I think I want to stay in here with Mommy." He looked down at his cereal.

Lois stuck her tongue out to Clark. Finally after all those years of Lilly choosing Clark over Lois, Jon was a mommy's boy.

"It's alright buddy."Clark chuckled and shook his head at his wife as he made his way out of the house.

"Hi Daddy!" Lilly sang as she walked down the long drive, removing a ear bud from her music player out of her ear, towards the house.

"Hi peanut." He kissed her cheek.

"I'll come out and help you after I have something to eat I'm starving! I hope mom brought me a donut home from work."

"Okay." Clark smiled at her as she sang Whitesnake and skipped into the house.

* * *

"Clark, look what Lilly got from all the boys in her class." Lois laughed as he came into the house.

Clark grimaced at the word 'boys', she was only 12 for goodness sacks.

Clark saw that his daughter's small shoe box was completely stuffed with Valentine's Day cards and candy.

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to date and I get to boss around a boy like Mom does to you, Dad." Lilly smiled at her father.

Lois hand to place her hand over her mouth from letting a loud laugh escape her lips.

"Lilly you can't date until your 35."

"Whatever you say Daddy." She rolled her eyes at him as she went to her room.

"Did she get a card from every boy at her school?" Clark asked exasperated as he went through all the "Be mine" "Your cute," cards in her box.

"Mother, like daughter right?" Lois said with a giggle. "The general had to beat the boys off with a stick while I was growing up."

"Because they were all attracted to your submissive ways?" Clark glared at her.

She punched him. "No! Because I was hot! And still am!"

"No boy is going to have impure thoughts about my daughter!" His voice reached another octave.

"Good luck with that. That's all teenage boys think about."

Clark groaned. "Did Lilly ever think that maybe being a Nun was a good idea?"

Lois smiled at Clark. "Don't worry Smallville, no woman will ever be good enough for Jon." She kissed his cheek on his hidden face. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess that's what you get when you combine to good looking people, they have the best kids."

"That we do Mr. Kent." Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

"I love you Mrs. Kent" Clark smiled at his wife.

"Lane-Ke-"But she was caught off by Clark's brushing lips. What started off as an innocent kiss, got very hot and heavy within a few seconds.

"Gross!" Lilly scolded as she came into the kitchen to grab her box. "Can you to ever wait until your date?" She rolled her eyes.

Clark and Lois laughed against each other's lips.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Tomorrow's will be a surprise! I will tell you Monday's (V-Day) will be Present :)


	9. Perfection

Hey everyone! Can I start by saying 'I'm Sorry!' I had planned to write two drabbles for Saturday and Sunday but... Friday, when I got home I found out that my grandma was having surgery so I spend 75% of my weekend at the hospital praying in the waiting room. Anyways her surgery went well and now she is in recovery! Anyways I didn't get a chance to finish it until today after my huge test which I spent all day yesterday study for! Please enjoy!

Reviewer Responses:

**winchestergirl93, Jeremy Shane:** Thank You!

**A Sky:** Thanks, and I love writing Lane-Kent children so I'm glad you enjoy them! Thanks my family is finally starting to get better! Enjoy!

**xoxocamille:** Aw, thank you! It makes me so happy that they make you happy! Yeah the past are probably my favorite to write, I love early day Clois so much!

**alexindigo:** I'm glad you enjoyed the Kent Fam. Yes, No more Clana! I was sick of it by season 3 :p. And thank you, everyone is finally starting to feel better and I got a high B on my test! You and your silly mind ;) LOL Thanks again and enjoy tonights

**CaptainTightPants12:** Thanks! LOL I'm sure your mind won't have any problems there... and I love you too :) haha! Me have Clark blow off Lana for Lois... never... wellll... ;) Thanks for your kind words and enjoys tonights!

**TaraLittle:** I'm glad it brought back good memories! Clark and Lois will always be Clark and Lois :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! I counted 60 Days from Valentine's day which is April 16th, a good day for Lois and Clark to get married, no? ;) I hope we see a wedding before the end! Oh and thanks everyone is starting to finally feel better again!

**LoisNClark4Ever:** I take a lot of inspiration from my own childhood and my parents who can't seem to keep them hands to themselves... I feel Lilly and Jon's pain ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm also glad you enjoyed the other two, too! Martha has always loved Lois more than Lana, :p

**s01itaire90**: I'm glad you enjoyed those lines they were fun to write! :) Thank you!

**sasslady:** Ha, thanks! I love writing 'Mini-Lois'.

**jade2nightwing:** LOL I think it was more that he just doesn't like kissing in general ;) Clois friendship is my favorite to write! Thanks again!

Title: Perfection  
Rating: T

Time: Present

This last drabble/one-shot was posted as part of DI's _Ficstravaganza Valentine's Day 2011_

Oh and when it makes sense the _italicized _is from Persuasion! (I think you'll get it...) and... I hope it's not to fluffy... I can't help myself... ;) ENJOY! Love you all! and Happy Be-lated Valentine's Day, this is my big chocolate covered valentine to you all!

* * *

Perfection. Perfection is what this Valentine's Day had to be. Their relationship moved quickly long because they had been friends for so long that everything just felt so natural. After last year's hit and miss of Valentine's Day he had to make this one perfect. With their wedding slowly creeping up he had only one chance for an Engaged V-Day.

If he could save lives every day, he could give Lois Lane a Valentine's Day she would remember forever… maybe.

* * *

"_It's Valentine's Day we should be out having dinner together, by candle light."_

"_Clark, Valentine's Day is just a smarmy holiday engineered by corporate executives to convince people to spend hard earned money on dead flowers and over priced meals. "_

Clark sighed; He had to prove to Lois that there was so magic left for them when it came to Valentine's Day. After trying to get her to go to dinner numerous times He decided that he would have to be much more creative if he wanted to _woo _Lois.

"_Maybe for tonight we could put our relationship before our work, just for tonight and-"_

"_Hold hands?"_

Yes, He definitely had his work cut out for him. As he sat in the loft thinking, he decided to go to his number one source for all things relationship wise; Mom.

"_**Hi Sweetheart, How are you? How's Lois?"**_

"That's the reason I'm calling… I want to make Valentine's Day special for Lois and I can't think of one single thing."

"_**Oh, Clark, I think Lois would appreciate anything you do for her."**_

"But I want to make it memorable… I want to _woo_ her." He added softly

Martha chuckled into the phone. _**"Woo her huh? Why don't you take her somewhere she has never been? One of the best Valentine's Day with your father was when he took me to a bed and breakfast in North Carolina. "**_

"I don't know Mom." He sighed again.

"_**Think with your heart Clark and you'll come up with something. I wish I could talk longer but I have a press conference about my stance on Obamacare. Give my Lois my love, Love you sweetheart and talk to you soon."**_

"Okay I will, Love you too, bye." He set his phone down on the coffee table and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees…. _Think with your heart, think with your heart. _

Clark groaned again as he came up with nothing. Thinking about Lois so much he wondered what she was up to. Tilting his head to the left he listened closely to find her precious heartbeat smoothly and calmly beat from inside the Daily Planet. Forget his worries he sat back against the couch and just listened for awhile. As he slowly dazed off he quickly released he still had a lot of work. He opened his eyes and looked around in surprise.

* * *

"_Well I guess it's easier to complain about Valentine's Day then to actually give it a shot. So in the face of the candy-coated emotional manipulation of V-Day, maybe I just need to trust that what we have is something more."_

Lois thought back to those words that she said to Clark so long ago it felt like. Little did she know back then how true they were. They had something more than she could have ever imagined for herself. And now all she wanted to do, after being the biggest hater of V-Day, was show Clark how much she truly did love him.

Clark being the romantic he is, she was sure he already had something up his sleeve for Valentine's Day, but she was a modern woman, she wanted to add something special for him too.

Not that she was anymore of a fan of Valentine's Day then she ever was, she just wanted to use the opportunity to do something special for the man she loved.

Lois groaned. Nothing came to her head for ideas for Clark. This should be a lot easier, Smallville is easy to please. Lois sat behind her desk at the planet with her browser open. No I can't do it… well… he would never know would he? This isn't very original Lane… Oh well… looking wouldn't hurt.

Lois typed in google into her computer and search; 'Valentine's Day Ideas'

…"Pantygram" Lois snickered. _That's almost a gift for me more than him, because it would be all kinds of funny watching him blush profusely as he opened the box 3 feet from myself. Hmm… maybe next year_…

…"Body Art." Lois pursed her lips. _I'm pretty sure Kal enjoyed when I had 'Lois and Clark, forever' tattooed on my boob. He kinda is a caveman at heart… I think this could work; maybe I could go over it with ready-whip and have him… Lois get a hold of yourself._

Lois smiled as her idea unfolded in her mind.

* * *

Lois sighed as she smelt a delicious scent above her nose. She felt the tickle run across her cheekbones and across her nose to land softly on her lips for a moment to be replaced by his lips. She smiled into the kiss.

As she slowly fluttered her eyes open she saw him sitting next to her on the bed grinning down at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day fiancée." He kissed her again and then gave her the red rose he held on to.

"Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day to you too." She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. "Better get ready for work."

He watched her get up and gather up her things to bring into the bathroom. As much as he wished he could join her in the bathroom he heard a distress call.

"See you at work. Festivities start at 7." He quickly placed a kiss on her lips and ran out the door.

Lois chuckled at him as he ran out; _tonight was going to be eventful._

* * *

"Ready to go?" Clark asked over Lois shoulder as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Almost just have to email my story to Randal." Lois smiled as Clark persuasively kissed her neck. "I won't be able to finish with you doing that."

Clark chuckled. "Alright." He stood and leaned against the corner of Lois' desk as he waited for her to finish.

After a few minutes Lois stood up and put on her jacket turning to him with a wide smile on her face, "Ready."

Clark looked around quickly before scooping her up into his arms, and then he ran them out of there.

"Clark." Lois gasped quietly as Clark set her on her feet. "It's so beautiful." She turned a placed a kiss on his lips as she worked on kicking her heels off. She had no idea where they were other than a tropical beach at sunset. Clark had a blanket set up close to a small pit fire.

"I have some clothes for you to change into." He grinned at her.

"Good because this isn't exactly beach attire."

He handed her a small purple bag and told her she could change over by the trees.

"No peeking Mr. Kent." She brushed her lips with his once more before walking over to the secluded area.

As she walked away he hurried to set up their dinner.

_God, He looks good in swim trunks and white T._ She smiled to herself as she walked over to him.

"Good choice Smallville… but the hearts… a little to girly for me." She winked at him. He had got her a two piece bikini and a pink swim suit cover with white hearts on it.

"It's festive." He smiled at her.

"Whatever you say Smallville." She lay down on the blanket and sighed contently, "Can we just live here?" She stretch and brushed her hands against the warm sand.

* * *

They ate dinner peacefully. Lois sat between Clark's legs leaning against his chest. Clark made them a delicious spread. He made Pesto and spinach pasta with garlic butter glazed chicken. They shared- well Lois ate most of it, half-baked ice cream.

"And they say a way to _a man's_ heart is through his stomach." Lois said lazily as she sighed contently full.

Clark smiled down at her, "Well you do eat like a-"

She turned her eyes towards him glaring. "I'm nothing like a boy."

"Well, you certainly don't look like one." He smiled to himself.

Lois rolled her eyes. "So can I have my last surprise now?" She sent him puppy eyes. "I'll give you yours if you give me mine." She kissed his lips as she sat up and turned around so she was now straddling him.

"Alright." He smiled and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately.

As Lois came up for air she giggled into his neck. "It's not exactly a surprise you're an amazing kisser."

"Lois?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you look down." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Clark… Your… Your FLOATING!" She gasped and then sent him a full on smile.

"_Clark if you had a really big secret, would you trust me with it?"_

"_You're the most trustworthy person I know."_

"A year ago you asked me if I would trust you with my big secret and Lois I trust you so much, that your trust in me, made me trust myself… I don't know what I would do without you Lois. I love you."

Lois blinked back tears. She cleared her throat. "I love you too Smallville."

He kissed her again softly as he slowly swirled them in the air. She sighed again and rested her head against his neck as she watched the ocean lazily lap against the shore below them.

"So do I get my surprise now?" He asked kissing the top of head.

"We will have to be on the ground for that." She smiled amazed as he slowly drifted to the ground.

"Alright, let me have it."

She stepped back from him, and slowly removed her swim cover-up. He gulped. She smiled at him as she slowly lifted the thick piece of fabric that ran along the bottom of the top of the bikini top. The name 'Clark' appeared.

Clark grinned. "Your mine." He attacked her lips feverishly, and then he stopped abruptly.

"Did a guy or girl, do that?"

Lois laughed, "Why?" Leaning in to kiss him again.

He leaned away, "Because I'm going to have J'onn wipe his mind that's why."

_Ha, I knew he was a caveman at heart. "_Relax caveman, a woman did it. You're the only man who gets to see under my shirt." She winked at him.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I might post the other two drabbles is if I have time to finish them before March! I'm currently working on two different series and a colab so keep your eye out for those.


	10. Poem

Hey everyone! Here are your two 'Lost' drabbles... I hope you like them... LOL I hope you have a little Valentine's Day spirit left in you for our favorite SV Couple... ;)

Reviewer Responses:

Cathy03: Wow! Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed them all so much. Yeah, if only they listen to my clois fluffy ideas... ;) I post all stories here and on DI. You can find me on DI under 'katlynne' I'm glad you enjoy everything so much! :)

CaptainTightPants12: Yes! I made you swoon... even more ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it. I too loved Persuasion, Lois in the dress was too hilarious! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy these last two drabbles.

crazy4fanfic2008: LOL Kinky huh? *blushes* I'm glad you enjoy the chapter and the sexual tension... ;)

a sky: I'm glad it cheered you up a bit. Thank you, my grandma is finally home and resting and healing nicly.

LoisNClark4Ever: Aw, thank you! Yeah... I'm sure Clark _really_ enjoyed the view. bahaha, Enjoy this one friend! :)

Jeremy Shane: Thank you!

TaraLittle: Thank you so much! And they are doing much better thank you!

Title: Poem

Time: Past (Season 9... Before Persuasion...idk)

Rating: T

* * *

"What are you doing Smallville?" She asked into his ear as he sat at his desk in the loft.

"AHHH!" Clark yelled in fear.

Lois fell over laughing. "Did I…. Did I just really scare you?" She asked between giggles.

He glared at her. "I didn't hear you come up. I was deep in thought."

"Hmmm… About what?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Ehh!" He turned in his chair to shoo her away.

"Ah! What? Come on Smallville! Don't keep secrets from me." She pout and sent him puppy eyes.

He crossed his arms across his chest, and shook his head. "Not going to happen, Lane." He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Spoil sport." She huffed turning on her heels towards the other side of the loft. She stood there for a moment before an evil smirk crossed her features.

"Smallville…" She walked over to him, invading his personal space. She looked up at him. "Why won't you tell me?" She breathed out quietly. He felt her breath hit his neck. He inhaled sharply. She slowly sneaked her hand around his desk and grabbed the few absent papers.

"HA!" She said victoriously as she pranced away from him.

He stood there dazed for a second, and then whipped his head up at her and then back behind him to his desk. "HEY! Lois." He hissed at her.

"Poetry Smallville?" She asked confused.

He blushed profusely. "I… ahh…"

"You what?" She looked down at the poem in her hand again. "Did, did you write this?"

He blushed again. "You did, didn't you!"

She walked closer to him. "Who's the lucky lady?" She smiled at him.

"You." He smiled at her shyly.

She looked down at it again. She now blushed and then cleared her throat. "You didn't finish it."

"You interfered with that." He grinned at her.

"Well… It took you five years… but I'll take it."

"Five years?" He asked confused.

"You don't remember? The torch, the flowers, me demanding a poem? Oh come on, I stomped on your flowers!"

"Oh yeah… I remember that, little brat!" He smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close.

She slapped his arm. "I was not a brat! Okay maybe it was a little mean… Are you going to read me my poem?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye as she turned in his arm to look at him.

"Alright… Sit down."

She smiled and then sat on the couch.

"Falling deeply,

I feel held fast in the depths of her eyes,

They show me everything, the kindness, the banter, the pride.

The mixed brown and green look and taste of the sweetest chocolate,

I want to live there, she makes me feel different, special inside."

He smiled at her, "That's all I have so far."

"Well, you definitely know how to make a girl feel special." She said as she pulled him by his hand on to the couch with her. She gave him one gentle kiss before sighing happily and resting her head against his neck.

He smiled. "It was supposed to be your Valentine's Day present… but someone is a bit nosy."

"Ehh… You should know by now I always peak at my presents early. And it definitely did the job." She kissed him again.

He kissed her once, "Happy Valentine's Day, Lois." And then kissed his forehead.

* * *

OH GOSH! It was much harder to write a poem for Clark then I ever thought possibly... I hope you enjoyed and enjoy the next one!


	11. Babysitting

Hello again! Enjoy this last Valentine's Day drabble!

Title: Babysitting

Time: Future

Rating: T...ish

"Hey Mom," She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for doing this again. We haven't been able to go out in a long time, and it's nice to be able to especially since it's V-day."

"Of course. I'm always excited to see my Grandson." She smiled at the little boy sitting on the floor coloring a picture of Superman.

Lois looked at her watch. "You better get going, don't want to keep your husband waiting." She winked at her daughter.

Lilly smiled back, and knelt down by her son. "Bye, sweetie." She kissed his head. "You be good for grandma and grandpa okay, Sam?"

He nodded his head.

"Alright bye Mom! We'll be back around midnight or so." And then she ran out the door.

"Well it looks like it's just me and you for awhile Samuel." Lois smiled at the little boy. "When Grandpa gets back we will have dinner. I made-"

"Mommy told me not to eat anything you made." He said nervously.

"Your mother doesn't know what she is talking about. Plus Cl- Grandpa started it."

"Are all people's grandparents superheros?" Sam asked as he diligently worked on this picture of Superman.

Lois chuckled. "No Sam, you are just extra special. Both of your grandpa's are amazing heroes."

"Grandpa Bruce says you're a hero too." He smiled at her.

* * *

He kissed the side of her face as she sat at the kitchen table typing away.

"You missed dinner, but Sam wasn't too upset when he watched you save the bus load of kids on the news." She turned and smiled at her husband.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yep."

"Hmm… it's Valentine's day, I have a beautiful wife, and the kid is asleep… What's a man to do?"

"Oh I would say, _show _her you love her." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Clark and kissed his neck.

"I think that can be arranged." He said huskily as Lois worked her magic.

* * *

"Oh Smallville."

"OHMYGOSH." Lilly and Damian stopped dead in their tracks as they entered the front of the house.

"Did you hear something?" Clark asked Lois, Lois was too far gone to answer. Clark looked across the room and x-rayed the wall. "Lilly!" Clark quickly dressed them and got up to walk to them.

"God, Dad. Can you to ever wait until you are actually alone?"

"Ha! Your brother won't be here if we did that." Lois smiled as she entered the room.

Lilly gagged. "Can I please just have my son, so my husband and I can forget this ever happened?"

Damian stood awkwardly knowing keeping his mouth shut would make everything go much smoother.

Lois smiled at her and Damian. "Will you get him honey?" She turned to Clark.

He smiled and nodded before dashing up the stairs to grab the little boy.

"So how was your night?"

"Obviously not was wonderful as yours." Lilly said smugly

Clark returned, handing Sam to Lilly. She smiled at her sleeping baby. Lois walked over to Sam and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love you, Samuel Clark Wayne." She smiled to Lilly and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then gave one to Damian. Clark gave them each a hug.

"We will leave now so you can go back to..." She sighed. "Whatever it was that you were doing." She smiled fakily to her parents.

"Love you too sweetie." Lois smiled

Lilly turned around for a moment… "Don't think I won't tell Uncle Ollie or Jon about this." She then handed Sam to Damian and wrapped an arm around her husband before shooting up into the sky.

Lois smirk went straight look of fear, and then she groaned. Clark chuckled and kissed her forhead.

"I don't know why you are laughing! If I'm going down you are going down with me."

He shrugged, "I won't have it any other way. Besides… I learned a long time ago to ignore Oliver half the time."

* * *

I hope you liked it and it didn't escape the realm of 'Teen' How did you like the choice of Lilly's husband? I thought about having her married to one of Oliver and Dinah's sons but then... most of my stories have Chlollie based relationships and well she can't exactly marry her cousin. From what I grasp of Bruce's son, Bruce didn't know about him until he was ten. So yeah... idk if it worked for you or what... okay now I'm rambling.

and THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS/READERS! You are the best!

I'm going to start posting a small drabble series called "My Nemesis" in March.


End file.
